Getcha Head in the Game
by MagicallyBored
Summary: Dean's a star basketball player. Sam's a nerd. Enter Gabriel and Castiel; the new kids. Basically High School Musical AU. May be slightly different. (Destiel and Sabriel)
1. Prologue

**A/N: What up guys?! So I decided to write a High School Musical AU for Destiel and Sabriel. I watched the movie a couple nights ago and laughed my ass off so….**

**Hey guys and guess what? I get to meet Misha on the 26th of October! uwu**

**Well I'm a slow fic writer so this will probably be done by the middle/end of November. Sound good? Okay!**

**Well I'm just gonna leave a prologue here to get you all interested heh. Enjoy lovies :-)**

**PS: I own nothing. I wish tho.**

_**Prologue:**_

_New Year's Eve:_

Castiel and Gabriel Novak sat on the couch in the resort lounge, their faces hidden in books. They were brothers, just 4 years apart. They had other siblings but they weren't here; probably at the library or something boring like that.

"Whatcha readin', Cassie?" Gabriel asked. He put his feet up on the coffee table.

"The Hunger Games. And I do not want to get in trouble with the hotel staff. Put your feet down," Castiel stuffed a bookmark in his book and pushed Gabriel's feet off the table.

Gabriel grumbled. "Of course my little brother is telling me what to do," he sighed, "even on vacation."

Castiel exhaled slowly and started to open his book.

"What the hell are you doing? Go out there and socialize!" A booming voice down the hall came. An angry, tall, but slightly heavy man burst into the room.

Cas and Gabe looked up and swallowed. Castiel put his book back down.

"Gabriel! What do you think you're reading?" the man snatched the magazine from the teenager's hands. His eyes widened, then his eyebrows formed a V. "Playboy? _Playboy?!_"

"D-Dad, it was on the table, I just-"

The man took a deep breath. He rubbed his forehead and paced around the room. "I've heard enough. Castiel, Gabriel, go out there and socialize or I'll beat you guys _again!" _

"Y-yes," they both said shaking. Castiel and Gabriel got off the couch and began to leave.

"Yes _sir,_" their dad corrected. He put his hands on his hips and stared the teens down.

"Y-yes sir," they repeated. Castiel stood as frozen as an ice cube. Gabriel shifted from foot to foot.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get out of here!"

Castiel and Gabriel ran out the door, sprinting towards this so-called "social event".

"I can't believe it," Gabriel muttered. "The last night at the resort and Dad makes us _socialize._"

"Stop complaining, Gabe," Castiel rolled his eyes. "We'll be going to that new school in no time."

Gabriel groaned. "You're making me feel worse."

They entered the party room. Some teenagers sat on couches, some were dancing and some were spiking the punch. Gabriel was the first to enter.

"Ugh, this is what happens when soccer moms plan 'social parties'," he folded his arms and looked for Castiel.

Castiel appeared seconds later, still carrying a book

"What the- Cas, put that book down. Everyone will think you're a geek," Gabriel slammed the book down and kicked it behind a trash can.

"But-"

"Castiel, if we're here, we have to _at least_ make a good impression of ourselves," Gabriel nudged Castiel in the ribs.

"_No. _No chance in _hell_ I'm socializing," Cas growled, holding his sides. Castiel was probably the definition of anti-social. Gabriel, on the other hand, was quite shy at school, but when it came to parties, everyone, and yes _everyone, _loved him. The Trickster, he was called. He would pull pranks on the host of _every party he's ever been to._

"Cas! Cas _please!"_ Gabriel pleaded and pleaded. Castiel wouldn't crack. "Damn it, Cas. _Fine_" ("Friggin' puppy eyes," Gabriel mumbled).

A smile played upon Castiel's lips. He leaned back into the plush couch. The room was small, but with the high ceiling, it seemed spacious. Some really cheesy music played on the speakers and the brothers both groaned.

A man ran up to the stage in the center and tapped the microphone. "Hello? Hello- oh hi, and welcome to the party. We're doing karaoke now and-"

A light shined down on Castiel and Gabriel.

"Oh God no," Cas whispered.

"You two, up here," the presenter grinned and pointed towards the boys.

"C'mon Cassie," Gabriel yanked Castiel up off the couch.

"Damn it Gabriel, I'm going to friggin kill you," Castiel made his way up to the stage.

A light also shined down on two boys. One with a short, blond, haircut, and one with with brown, longish, hair. They squinted their eyes in the bright light and looked just as surprised as the other two teens.

Castiel and Gabriel stared at them. "I thought we were going against each _other_," Gabriel looked to his brother and chuckled.

"What are your names?" The presenter held the microphone out to the Novaks.

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel," Gabriel nodded. "This is my little brother, Castiel." He pushed Castiel up to the presenter.

"I-I-"

The presenter smiled. "Alright, opposed to them we have-"

"Uh, Dean"

"Sam,"

"Hello! Okay two at a time. Dean and Cas, you're up!"

"But-but- _Gabriel_," Castiel looked pleadingly and hatefully at his brother.

"Have fun!" Gabriel laughed and slapped Cas on the back.

Castiel cursed under his breath and stood up in front of the microphone.

The opposite, Dean, mumbled something about how much he hated his life.

The music started.

Castiel swallowed. The lyrics began to light up. "#_C-carry on my wayward son."_

Dean shifted over to the microphone. "#_There'll be peace when you are done."_

_He's a really good singer, _Castiel thought to himself. "_#Lay your weary head to rest,"_

Dean smiled at Castiel. "#_Don't you cry no more,"_

The guitar riff played and Castiel flashed a smile back at him. Dean was pretty cute, Castiel had to admit.

"You're a good singer," Dean yelled over the guitar riff.

"Thank you. So are you," Castiel yelled back. He turned away and blushed.

So they sang the rest of the song. Castiel secretly knew it by heart. And apparently so did Dean. It was a lot of fun singing it, with the whole crowd singing and dancing along. They almost laughed through the last verse.

Castiel laughed and found his way off the stage. Dean swung around next to him.

"Gabriel's up!" Cas' eyes widened as he held his stomach from laughing so much.

"Wish me luck, bro," Gabriel said quickly before he went up the stage steps. "Hello Sam, I'm Gabriel"

"Hey," Sam grinned and smoothed out his plaid shirt.

The presenter started to play the song.

Gabriel groaned. _Really,_ he thought. "_#Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows-"_

Sam laughed. "I can't do this," He started to laugh so hard, that he fell onto the stage floor. He held his sides. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he inhaled sharply, "I can't-"

Gabriel started to laugh as well. "Woah, buddy, you all right?"

"Yeah," Sam shook himself, "yeah, I'm fine."

The presenter frowned. "Um, it's all right guys, just… go…" he lightly shoved them off the stage to Castiel and Dean.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel stood in front of the resort and exchanged numbers. Dean and Cas were in the back doing the same. Just a couple more minutes until midnight.

"So what the hell happened to you up there, Sam?" Gabriel asked.

Sam blushed and leaned against the edge of the resort."Oh God, the song. it's just so silly," He giggled again.

_Oh my God he's a puppy, _Gabriel thought. He smiled and leaned next to him.

Castiel and Dean joined them minutes later. Cas ran up to Gabriel and punched him.

"Ow! _Jesus, _Cas!" Gabriel held his face and Sam stared him with worry, and gripped his shoulders. "I'm fine, Samsquatch."

"_Samsquatch?_" Sam shrieked.

Castiel interrupted before Gabriel could respond. "_That_ was for making me sing up there!" Castiel yelled.

"Yeah, but you sung well," Gabriel pointed out.

"Damn right," Dean agreed. He put his arm around Cas and chuckled.

Castiel smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Dean, but-" He slipped out from Dean's grip.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Gabriel screamed.

Cas and Dean jumped.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Dean smiled and joined his brother. Castiel walked next to Gabriel and stood quietly. They all watched the fireworks boom across the night sky.

Gabriel slung his arms around Sam and Dean, and Castiel. "Happy New Year, guys. I hope we see each other soon."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm changing it up. This story is going to be longer than I intended it to be. Here's chapter one. I haven't even gotten to the singing and shit yet lol. **

**Just some cute little Destiel and Sabriel fluff uvu**

Gabriel took a lollipop out of his pocket. He quickly unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. "Want one Cas? I got a couple."

"I am fine, thank you," Castiel cringed and gripped his backpack tighter. He sighed and trotted along next to his brother.

"So," Gabriel sounded bored, "this is East High." He stopped before entering. Cas did the same.

"I-I don't know… It looks better than the other school we went to," Cas shrugged. He pushed open the front door. "Nevermind." Sighing, he looked for Gabriel.

Nowhere to be seen, of course. _Where'd he run off to now?_ Cas thought irritably.

Teenagers were throwing paper airplanes across the hallway. The teachers just shook their heads and ignored them. It was disastrous.

One kid kicked someone down a whole flight of stairs! Cas jumped into action. "Woah! Are you alright?" He ran up to the stairway and faced two menacing-looking guys.

The kid disappeared. Cas looked up. "Uh… hi-"

"Whatcha lookin' at, pretty boy?" one tilted his head to look down at the blue-eyed teen.

Cas smiled sheepishly. He'd always been the one to be bullied.

"Yeah…" the other sneered, "fuck off."

His eyes watered as he felt himself hit the white brick walls. He swallowed, shut his eyes, and prepared for the worse.

"Knock it off, guys," a deeper voice said.

It was silent.

"_Shit!_" Cas heard voices and footsteps leaving.

Cas squinted his eyes open and saw Gabriel running in front of the guy who "saved" him. He rubbed his forehead.

Gabriel frowned and petted his brother's hair. "Cassie! I'm so sorry, there was this really hot chick I don't remember her name. I think it was Kali or some shit. So anyways-"

Cas groaned and shoved Gabriel away. He swooped around and saw the back of the teen that saved him. "Ah, uh, hello?" Cas spoke up and stood on his tippy-toes to tap the guy's shoulder.

The guy spun around.

_No way._ Cas opened his mouth and then closed it. "D-Dean?!"

Dean smiled warmly. "Castiel," he addressed, "since when did you go to this school?" Dean held out his hand and Cas shook it. He blushed furiously.

"I-I- _we-_ just started," Castiel pointed to his brother behind him, who was pacing around observing the posters.

"Cool," Dean stuck his hands in his pocket. Cas swore that he saw him smirk. "See ya 'round, Cas." He nodded and walked off into the opposite direction.

"Hey, thanks!..." Cas muttered. He let out a deep breath and let out all the tension he had go. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel was leaning against the wall with a lollipop in his mouth. "Heya Cas!" He saw Cas walking towards him.

"We should get going," Cas said. He took the lollipop out of Gabriel's mouth and threw it down the stairs. It landed with a loud click.

"Jesus, Cas," Gabriel caught up to his brother. "Why are ya in such a hurry? Got a hot date?"

"No!" Cas snapped, "I most certainly do not." Although he _kind of _wished he did. Dean seemed so… so… _dreamy_. _ of your fantasies, Castiel!_

"Apparently the Winchesters go here, eh?" Gabriel said, as though he knew what Cas was thinking about. "It-it's _great!_ I really wanna get to know Sam more. He's hot." He nudged Cas. "You like Dean, then?"

Cas turned red and walked faster to his first class. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh my God, you do, don't you?" Gabriel laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Good luck, I hear he's one of the most popular guys in school."

Cas swallowed hard. "Good_bye_, Gabriel,"

"Yeah, see ya, bro," Gabriel turned left, Cas turned right.

* * *

The teacher was calling roll call when Cas walked in. He placed his bag next to an empty seat and sat down.

"Castiel Novak?" the teacher called.

"Here," Cas mumbled. He straightened his shirt out and pushed his backpack behind him.

The students stared at him as if he were a fallen angel or something. He sat up straight and tried to ignore them.

Cas focused on the teacher who was scratching chalk on the chalkboard. Cas squinted and tilted his head so he could see what she had wrote.

_N... O... _

Oh. _No Cellphones_.

Shit! Did Cas turn his off?

Just as he went to go check, the phone started buzzing. Cas fiddled through his bag and found the old flip-phone.

He started babbling."I-I-"

"Hand it over, Castiel," the teacher cleared her throat and held her hand out. Cas' eyes felt watery again, and he turned his back while giving his phone.

She slipped the phone into her bag and walked to the back of the room. "You, too Mr. Winchester. Don't think I didn't see that."

Cas' stomach flip-flopped. _Was Dean in this class? _

Cas whipped his head around so fast that he was sure he heard a _crack_. Sure enough he saw Dean Winchester, a huge smile plastered across his face. "'Course, blondie."

The teacher pursed her lips and snatched the phone out of Dean's hands. Cas watched her drop the bag of phones, Dean and Cas', plus a couple more, on a wooden desk.

She click-clacked her heels to the front of the class and picked up a piece of chalk. Sighing, she wrote her name on the board.

Cas tapped his pen on the desk and stared at the letters forming in white chalk

_Ms... Ms... Harvelle..._

Alright.

When the bell rang, Cas was relieved. Ms. Harvelle was pretty boring and half the class was basically asleep. No one wanted to learn sentence diagramming.

Cas spotted Dean in the crowd of students leaving class, and ran to him. "Dean!"

Dean spun around from talking to a brunette girl. "Hey Cas!"

Cas shrugged off the urge to hug him tight and never let go. The brunette tapped Dean on the shoulder (Dean _obviously_ ignored), scowled and scampered off. Dean faked an overly exaggerated surprised face at her back, then started to laugh. "Hey, sit with me at lunch today?"

Cas swore his heart skipped a beat, as cheesy as it sounds. He shuffled his feet and looked back up at Dean, "I-I would love to."

"Awesome." Dean grinned and nodded and waved to Cas. He caught up to his other friends walking across the hall.

What did Gabriel say about Dean? Was it that he was the most popular guy in school? Gabriel must be wrong, because here he is inviting _him_, nerdy Cas, to sit with him at lunch.

He could hardly believe it was actually happening in just a couple periods. Cas had to bite his tongue in order for him to stop smiling so much. He then wondered how things were going on with Gabriel and Sam.

* * *

**One Period Earlier**

"See ya 'round Cas," Gabriel waved at his little brother and headed off to his first class.

He wasn't joking when he said that he wanted to get to know Sam more. He seemed like a nice kid. He had these big, brown puppy eyes and a smile that'll melt your heart. Gabriel was completely attracted to him.

Gabriel tried to make as little noise as possible as he slipped into the classroom. He nodded to the teacher who looked at him funny, and took a seat behind some tall guy.

"Hey Moose, when's lunch?" Gabriel whispered to the person in front of him. He was actually starving. It was only… what? 9:30? Gabriel didn't even have breakfast this morning.

Moose turned around. "It's at 11:30-_Gabriel!"_

Gabriel looked equally surprised. "Sam?! This is a senior math class. What the hell are you doing here?" He giggled through the last part.

Sam grinned and was about to speak-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS," a thick British accent came through the classroom door and a short man appeared. "I am," he ran to get a dry erase marker, "Mr. Crowley." he wrote his name quickly on the whiteboard.

Gabriel groaned. He knew this was going to be a boring year-unless he got to sit and stare at Sam's gorgeous hair all period.

"And welcome to math class," The short teacher sat on his desk. He started with roll call, then proceeded with regular math.

Gabriel drew candy in the corner of his desk. He watched Sam, hunched over, taking notes. Gabriel tapped Sam on the back. "Psst Sam!"

Sam turned around.

"This class is _so_ lame," Gabriel whispered, he grinned.

"Shut up," Sam mouthed. He faced the front, making sure Mr. Crowley wasn't paying attention.

"Fractions, fractions, fractions," Mr. Crowley drawled. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Mr. Crowley was going to bore him to death.

"Believe it or not, kids, we use fractions everyday," Mr. Crowley paced from side to side.

_No shit Sherlock_, Gabriel thought.

"And-"

The bell rang. Gabriel hissed a "yes" and quickly caught up to Samsquatch. "Sammy- I mean Sam!"

"Gabriel," Sam backed up next to his sandy-blond friend. "Seriously, do you go to this school now, or am I just out of it?" Sam tucked his textbooks under his arm and walked down a hallway.

"Me 'n Cas just transferred here from Chicago," Gabriel replied. He tried to keep up with Sam. Curse his long legs. "our Dad got a new job here."

Sam's eyes widened. "Chicago? How'd you end up here in Salt Lake City!?"

Gabriel gave a hearty laugh. "I dunno it's just our Dad. I honestly do not know what company he works for."

Sam smiled. They were at his locker. "So Cas goes here then," Sam said, almost as if it were to himself. He unlocked his locker and faced Gabriel. "I bet Dean's thrilled. He wouldn't stop talking about that 'hot blue eyed guy'."

"Dean's gay?"

Sam froze up. "Well bi I think." He shrugged, "Anyways, Cas was all I heard about last week."

Gabriel blinked. "That's fantastic!" He leaned against the cool white wall. "Castiel has the _biggest_ crush on Dean!"

"No way," Sam shut his locker and picked up his binders. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Yeah! Cas just confirmed to me this morning about his crush,"

"Hey, we sh-"

Then the bell rang.

Sam and Gabriel stared at each other. "Fuck!"

Gabriel sprinted to his locker like it was the friggin Hunger Games. "BYESAMMYSEEYOULATER."

Sam could only grunt in reply.

It was around lunchtime when Gabriel spotted Cas acting like a little twelve year old. He wouldn't stop smiling on his way to lunch. "Hey bro," Gabriel grabbed Cas' shoulder as they entered the lunchroom, "what's up? Why're ya in such a hurry?"

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed with a huge smiled, "He invited me to sit with him at lunch."

Gabriel blinked. "Wow." He would've never expected Dean to make a move on his little brother this early. "Er, just play it cool, alright?"

"Alright," Cas repeated, he nodded and ran off to his little "boyfriend".

Gabriel smiled. He looked around and spotted a poster and went up closer to it.

_**Basketball Tryouts**_

_**In The Gym- Thursday After School**_

Gabriel tilted his head. Maybe he should tryout. He shrugged to himself and continued into the lunchroom.

The thing was: Gabriel had no idea where to sit.

It was your stereotypical lunchroom, from the popular pretty girls and guys, to the math geeks.

Gabriel frowned. There was an empty table if necessary, but he wasn't going to go to the last resort just yet.

"Hey Gabriel!" someone slapped him on the back. "Wanna sit with us?"

Gabriel looked up. "Oh, hey, Balthazar! Uh, sure, I'd love to join your gang bang." He grinned.

Balthazar laughed. "Oh man, you're _hilarious_, and I loved the prank you pulled on Alistair in science," He hooked his arm around Gabriel's shoulders. He gestured towards a table.

He spotted Dean and Cas, just a table away. "Hey little bro!"

Cas turned red and looked away.

Balthazar smiled. "So here's Luci and Michael- brothers by the way- Raphael-"

Gabriel zoned out for a couple of seconds and sat down. He noticed Sam at his table. behind him. There he was at his small table, with a group of both guys and girls… Gabriel didn't know what clique he belonged to, he wasn't Sherlock fuckin' Holmes, for God's sake!

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Gabriel snapped back into reality, "w-what?"

The one he think was called Zach looked at him. "You were staring at the nerd table."

Gabriel scoffed. "Nerds? They don't look like nerds."

Balthazar sneered. "Yeah, they're the science olympiad geeks," Balthy took a bite of his sandwich.

"Huh," Gabriel opened up his paper lunch bag.

* * *

Castiel sat on the edge of the lunch table next to Dean Winchester. He took out his lunch and stared at the contents.

"Cas, where're ya from?" Dean asked casually.

"Ah, um, I'm originally from Chicago but Gabriel and I recently moved here."

Dean grinned. "See? I told you he was cute as a button."

Cas blushed.

He noticed the two guys from this morning were here, snickering.

"Gayyy!" they laughed and acted like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Dean bit his lip and eyed them. "Hey knock it off! Didn't I tell you guys that already?" Dean stood up, "I will punch you in the fucking throat, you dicks!"

They laughed at him. "Yeah, okay, but would the rest of the school like to know Dean Winchester, the jock, was gay?" one of them stood up as well. "Huh Dean? how would ya like that?"

"Go ahead," Dean muttered, "go ahead and fucking tell them because I could fucking care less!" Dean yelled. He told the speechless two to get lost, and looked to Cas, who was too afraid to say anything.

Cas' cheeks flushed. "I- I- Dean, that was… amazing," Cas stared at him in awe. "I've never… I don't-"

"'S alright Cas, you are pretty cute, though," Dean grinned at him.

"Dean, you gonna stare at your boyfriend all day, or you gonna talk to us." one of the guys said, rolling his eyes.

Dean laughed. "He's not my boyfriend," he brought his mouth to Cas' ear, "not yet at least."

Cas blushed again and shivered. God, this was the best first day of school of his life.

Dean chuckled. "Cas, you wanna come over after school?" Dean asked, hooking an arm around his shoulders.

"O-okay,"

The guys across from them wolf-whistled. "Get 'em Dean!"

"Ah fuck off," Dean joked. He kissed Castiel on the side of his face and got up. "Gonna go check on Sammy, be right back."

Castiel smiled and nodded. He watched Dean go. Exhaling slowly, he awkwardly ate his lunch in silence.

"Hey, Cas," one of the guys spoke up. Cas must have stared at him for too long so the guy added, "…right?"

Cas swallowed his sandwich. "Yes."

"You better be careful with Dean Winchester," he warned. He wore a hat and had blond hair and sad eyes; plus a Southern accent. His name was Benny… at least that's what Cas thinks.

Cas didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. He tilted his head very slightly.

Benny got the idea. "Er, he's broken many hearts. Girls," Benny swallowed and said quietly, "and guys." Cas noticed a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Cas then blushed, realizing. "Oh," He couldn't help but feel the slightest jealous. He was about to say something but then-

The other guy groaned. "You guys are such gay drama queens." He had a Southern accent too, but not as thick. He also had a mullet type of hairstyle. Ash.. was it?

"_Relax, _Ash. I'm just giving Cas some advice," Benny grinned, an innocent smile, showing how he wasn't as scary as he looked. as well as showing Cas how he shouldn't be intimidated by him. Cas smiled back.

Dean came back and sat close to Cas. He grinned wildly and asked, "so are you guys getting along?"

Cas blinked.

"You betcha, Dean," Benny laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Ash smirked as the lunch bell rang.

Students filed out of the lunchroom. Cas saw Gabriel flail his arms up and down to get Sam's attention. Sam turned around and waved, but walked the other way.

Cas chuckled. He felt Dean put his arm around his waist and shivered. He scooted closer to him, avoiding the stares. They weren't stares of disgust, but of surprise.

Why would Dean decide to out himself now?

* * *

Gabriel followed Sam to his locker again. He ran as fast as he could there. He didn't want to be late to class like last time.

"S-Sam!" Gabriel huffed. He was out of breath and holding his sides. He approached Sam's locker and leaned against it.

"Gabriel, we're gonna be late again," Sam scowled. He closed his locker and turned around to go to his next class.

"No wait!" Gabriel pulled on the back of Sam's plaid shirt.

Sam winced, for he almost choked. "Is it really important?" Sam snapped. He pulled his supplies for class closer to his chest.

"Yeah, I guess," Gabriel moved to the side, avoiding students passing by. He looked around. "I was going to… uh…." Gabriel stared at Sam's locker.

"The bell rings in a minute, spit it out!" Sam said hastily. The hallway was getting empty.

"I was going to ask you out!"

Sam stared at Gabriel for a good ten seconds. He ignored the bell ringing in the distance. He blinked. "What?"

"I said," Gabriel sighed, "that I was going to ask you out. To, erm, the movies on Friday." Gabriel looked up and down; anywhere but at Sam.

"You were going to… ask me out?" Sam's expression was blank, but that soon changed. Gabriel saw red spread across his face and Sam grinned. "Okay, sounds good."

It was Gabriel's turn to smile. "Great. Talk to you later, _Sammy_." He was going to try to sprint to his locker and get to his next class, but he had a change of heart and pressed his lips gently to Sam's before running off smiling like an idiot.

Meanwhile, Sam stood in the hallway staring at the nothingness. He was still blushing.


End file.
